


Chad and too much Twitter pt. 2

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Satanic Cult [8]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Rimming, Chris Evans (actor) - Freeform, Chris Evans as Satan, Comedy, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Forced Anal, Horror, Light Dom/sub, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Squirting, Torture, satanic themes, spreader bar, sub Reader, tied up, tongue stuck in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: FYI: this references that Amber Guyger Tweet and the opening of the Concord Youth Theater.





	Chad and too much Twitter pt. 2

“Where is he?” 

Your shouts echoed through the palatial estate. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air. The chainsaw hung heavy in your hand. You’d get him. You’d. get. Him. You had told Chris, aka Satan aka Beelzebub aka Chad’s father aka ruler of Hell, to stay off of Twitter for one week while the heat from the Amber Guyger tweet blew over. 

Did he listen to you?

No. 

Now, it was time for consequences. You revved the chainsaw once to make sure it was in working order. An obsequious demon cowered before you. 

“Ma’am,” he twiddled his claws together. 

“What?” 

This one bored you. His possessions were predictable and cliché.

“He’s over there.”

He pointed across a pond of fire burning with a few souls of the damned. He was anally violating Judas. Truth be told, he was absolutely railing into Judas. You revved the chainsaw a few more times. 

“Thanks.”

You could barely get it out through gritted teeth. You stomped over to Chris, whose hooves were firmly planted up against the Bibles that he had firmly nailed to Judas’s feet. His fingers scratched against his hips as Chris trust his monster cock deep into his ass. You revved the chainsaw catching Chris’s attention finally. 

“Hey baby.”

“Don’t ‘hey baby’ me, asshole. You promised that you’d stay off of Twitter. Now, everyone hates you. What is the entire point of a disguise if you aren’t going to use it?”

“But, they love me. The people love me again.”

“No. They think you’re a cunt. Which rightfully you are. That’s how you got where you are. But you’re supposed to be the good guy, the nice guy.”

He paused mid-thrust. 

“And the icing on the cake is that you didn’t even teach Chad how to properly possess humans. He’s just flinging himself in and out of toddler bodies. Their parents just think they’re being normal.”

He paused again.

“Are you listening to me? Have you heard a thing that I’ve said?!”

“Well. No. I’m too busy—”

“And why are you doing this?”

You gesture to Judas.

“Ah. Because Demon #765890 requested a day off to go back up to Earth and…what was it? Oh! He’s at the Amityville house.”

He thrust himself in to the hilt and pulled out. He removed a cap of needles from the head of his dick and tossed it into the pond of fire. 

“Baby, come with me. I’ve got a plan. Humans love their families. For some reason, they always get so mushy and sentimental. In a week, I’m going to announce the home for the youth theater which is where my mom and both of my sisters work. It’s kids. It’s family. It’s theater. I’ll be back in everyone’s good graces. The kicker? Chad will haunt the costume closet. We’ll make up some story about how one of the kids died during a performance and no one knew until after the play was over. They discovered the kid still hanging there. It’ll be something horribly adult and—The Crow? Or something like that? Anyways, it’ll be great practice for Chad.”

You saw his plan unfolding. 

“Why couldn’t you just apologize?”

“Satan don’t apologize baby.”

“Clearly,” you responded dryly.

He stroked your cheek. 

“You been doing something different lately? Using the blood of babies on your skin? It’s glowing.”

“Actually, I tried the foreskin of infants.”

A great booming laugh erupted from Chris. His forked tongue slithered out of his mouth.   
“Foreskin, hunh? I’ll show you my foreskin.”

“You really are a child. No! It’s just Neutrogena Healthy Skin spf 15. And the heat. The heat makes me sweat and the cold dries out my hair. By the way, you told me you were going to fix the humidity down here! Your queen can’t have fucked up hair.”

“How’s this?”

He snapped his finger. Your skin was glowing, but the heat was still there.

“I’m not sweating—”

“I’ll make you sweat.”

He took a step to you, looming over you. You pressed your palms to his chest.

“I think I should punish you a little bit longer…make you hurt for it…beg for it.”

He crowded closer to you.

“I can beg for it,” he hissed in your ear. 

A forked tongue tickled its way down your neck. His right hand gripped your lower back and he snapped his left hand. You were back in his bed. You sat up. 

“Wait! Who’s going to torture Judas?”

“Who fucking cares? I want to torture you!”

You giggled as he nuzzled into your neck. His forked tongue came out to tickle your hard brown nipple. You pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him. Without preamble, he flipped you onto your back and then onto your stomach. He strapped each wrist to each corner of the bed and strapped your ankles into a spreader bar. He placed his hands on either side of your waist. He nipped at your right cheek, causing you to jolt off the bed. He stuck his face straight into your ass, licking up to your lower back. 

“Mmmm. Delicious.”

“Is it though? Doesn’t it just taste like aaaa—”

He thrust his tongue deep into. Your ring of muscle clenched around his tongue, trapping him there.

“Ah—mabe? Leth me go, ptheesth.”

You relaxed and his tongue slithered out of you.  
“Sorry. Was surprised,” you stated meekly.

“Duly noted.”

Over your shoulder, you saw him touching his tongue and tapping the tip of his nose, checking to see if they were ok. He wiggled his way back over top of you. He braced his hands on either side of your torso. He rocked his hips over you, nudging the tip of his monster cock between your lips. He teased the head of his dick in and out of your pussy, never thrusting in all the way. 

“Babe. Please. A little more.”

“More. Did you say more?”

“Please.”

He thrust his entire cock deep inside of you. The size and girth overwhelmed you and you seized up at the intrusion. You ripped the pillowcase when you fisted the pillow. 

“That’s the friction I like,” he hissed into your ear, “now, let’s get messy.”  
He decreased the size of his cock until it was just long enough to stroke your G-spot. With each thrust, the tip of his dick rubbed against it, building up that pleasurable burn inside of you. You tried to wiggle and squirm away, but the straps held you in place. The humidity from your panting breath warmed the pillow beneath your face. 

“Babe—I can’t—I don’t wanna—”

“Make a mess? Please make a mess baby. Please. I wanna be covered in you.”

“No—no—”

“Yes! Yes!”

He thrust in particularly deeply and you were thrown over the edge. The orgasm washed through you from head to toe. You didn’t realize until after you came back to yourself that you had sweat through the sheets and squirted on him. His menacing grin hung over your shoulder. 

“What?” you mumbled into the pillow. 

“You’re not done.”


End file.
